


The Ships Setting Sail: A Nalu and Gajevy (GaLe) fic

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: *DON'T BE ALARMED BY THE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS! THEY ARE ALL PRETTY SHORT!!!!The beginnings of Romance between Natsu and Lucy and Gajeel and Levy. This is rated Explicit for smut that comes later. Nalu and Gajevy fluff AND smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Levy

Levy shook herself awake from a quizzical nightmare. In said nightmare everyone told her she needed to focus on men so she wouldn’t die alone. Levy sighed. Words. That’s what she knew for sure. Boys, she was not so sure of. She never thought of herself as particularly attractive, definitely lacking in the bust area, but she never really thought of herself as unattractive either. Plus it didn’t matter what most boys thought. Just him. She got out of bed and immediately tripped on a stray stack of books. She’d forgotten she put those there before she went to sleep last night. Levy groaned internally remembering looking at her clock the night before and seeing the time, 4:38 am. She sat up from the floor and inspected herself quickly for any injuries. She stood up and glanced at her clock. 11:56.   
SHIT  
She was supposed to meet up with Lucy at the Guild Hall at noon! Apparently Lucy had something important to tell her in person! She raced to throw on some clothes and brush her teeth. She brushed her hair and put it back in her trademark headband. She grabbed her knapsack and rushed out of her room.


	2. Lucy's POV

LUCY

Lucy sat at the bar in the Guild Hall. She was tittering her hands nervously. She can’t believe she was about to do what she was about to do. The Guild Hall was mostly empty except for Nab haunting the request board, Mira behind the bar cleaning some glasses, and of course Natsu and Happy. Natsu and Happy were taking up the two seats to the left of her, being idiots like usual. This time it was a contest to see how many spoons they could balance on their faces. Lucy and Natsu had just gotten back from a job in Hargeon and she knew the Guild Hall would be mostly empty for at least another hour so she thought this would be the place to ask him.  
“Hey, uh, Natsu.” She murmured knowing his dragon hearing could hear her no matter how softly she spoke.   
“Yeah, Luce? What’s up?” He said not really paying attention to her but on the 12 spoons he had on his face.  
“CHEATER!” Happy cried, still trying to balance one on his nose, “YOU MELTED THOSE ON YOUR FACE! THAT’S CHEATING NATSU!! LUUUUUCCCCYYYYY NATSU IS CHEATING!!!!”   
Natsu began to pound the bar laughing, “It took you long enough Happy! I can’t believe you didn’t notice earlier!!”  
Happy had tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, “Natsu you meanie!! I’m never talking to you again!!” He sprouted his wings and flew out of the Guild Hall.   
“Now’s my chance.” Lucy thought to herself.   
“Hey Natsu?” She asked again, this time a little louder.  
Natsu was still recovering from his laughing fit and still had 12 spoons welded to his face. He began to melt them off as he replied to her, “yah Luce?”  
“iwaswonderingifyouwerebusytonightorifyouwantedtogoandmaybeuhdosomthingwithmelikeasortofdatetypethingbutnotreallyunlessthatswhatyouwantwhichiamtotallycoolwithbutwhatever.” The words just tumbled out of her mouth, and she could feel her cheeks get hotter than Natsu’s flames.  
Natsu looked at Lucy with an intense, slightly confused stare for a moment until they both heard glass shattering, and then a scream. Flames sprouted around Natsu’s hands and Lucy’s and went instinctively to her keys.   
Mirajane had both hands covering her grinning mouth with a shattered beer glass on the floor. Lucy didn’t know it was possible to be more embarrassed than she already was but she managed. She looked at the floor and considered running for the door. That is until Natsu grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the door.


	3. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Levy walked in and saw Natsu hauling Lucy away. “Oh well,” she thought, “I guess I’ll just wait for Lu-chan here.” She meandered her way up to the bar to chat with Mira and saw the She-Devil grinning from ear to ear with shattered glass all over the floor  
“Oh my god, Mira! Are you ok?” Levy asked her concerned.   
Mira smirked and looked down at the mess and tried to play it off, “Oh! Silly me!! That’s what I get for daydreaming! What a butterfingers!”   
Levy sat down still not totally convinced that Mira was ok. She and Mira chatted for a bit until someone came in with a request that Mira had to see to. Levy pulled out her emergency book that she kept in her purse for situations just like this. I was a worn old copy of her favorite book, Peter Pan. She opened it to a random page and began to read.   
“Whatcha readin’ Shrimp?” a gruff voice from down the bar said. Levy jumped at the voice. How could she have not seen him! He was sitting about 4 stools down from her in the shadows of the bar with what looked like a beer. She felt a blush crawling onto her cheeks and tried to force it away.   
“Hey Gajeel. A little early for beer don’t ya think? My book is called Peter Pan. Have you ever read it?” Her stomach flipped as it did every time she talked to him.   
He grunted, “Nah. I’m not the readin’ type.”  
Levy smiled, this was turning into a real conversation! Normally he blew her off when she tried to initiate conversation, “It is a great book about adventure! There are pirates, mermaids, fairies, and the Lost Boys! It is amazing!”  
“That’s great Shrimp.” Gajeel downed whatever was left in his mug and began to walk out the door.   
“GAJEEL!” Levy yelled.


	4. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
Natsu dragged her silently back to her apartment. He was radiating heat, she couldn’t tell if it was because he was angry or not. She was getting so anxious, it was out of character for Natsu to be so quiet. When she opened the door he sat her down on her bed and paced around the room stressfully rubbing the back of his neck with both hands. Lucy couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She was so embarrassed, but she knew she had to tell him how she felt. She had made about 45 pros and cons list about the situation. Yeah he might be completely disgusted with her and ask that they no longer work together, but no matter what she would be free of the mystery of his feelings. She would know one way or another. But still.   
Natsu sighed, “Luce.”  
She looked down, her eyes began to tear up.  
“Lucy.”  
She looked up at him, one of her tears escaping and running down her face. Natsu walked toward her and kneeled in front of her and brushed it off of her face.  
“Are you serious about this. You aren’t kidding. I don’t think I could handle you getting my hopes up for a joke.”   
Another tear escaped, “Never, Natsu.”  
“Then,” He stood up, “it is settled.” He offered her a hand up. She took it and before she could comprehend he pulled her toward him and held her. He put his chin on her head and she wrapped her arms around his torso and put her head on his bare chest. She could hear his heart racing.   
“Natsu. What will we tell everyone?”   
“We should keep it under wraps for now. Just until we know what’s going on.”


	5. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
Shrimp raised her voice. That was a first. Gajeel raised one metal studded eyebrow and stopped walking. He didn’t quite turn around but turned his head slightly to acknowledge her. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, and it sure as hell looked like she was blushing. Why the hell is she doin’ that for? Gajeel waited for about a minute, the tension in the air was palpable. He then fully turned around and looked at her, “What do you need Shrimp?” Gajeel asked. It came out a little more harshly then he intended.   
“I, er, was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with Team ShadowGear. We are taking a really hard job and we could use another person.” The red has retreated from her face but she was still looking at her shoes.   
“Sure, shrimp. Lily too though. What’s the reward like?” Gajeel was calm and collected on the outside but inside he was excited to be going on a job with this pocket sized badass, it didn’t help that he wanted to tell her she is the only one he had ever thought romantically of, to be honest she is the only one who could rock the title Mrs. Redfox. Levy stood up and began walking out, “The 5 way cut will be 300,000 Jewel per person. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, Metalhead.” As Gajeel watched her walk away from him his only thought was, ‘Damn I want that ass.’


	6. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
Flames engulfed his body, “YAHOO!!!!!” he screamed to the sky. People turned their heads and stared at the pink haired boy covered in fire and his blonde companion who’s face was about as red as Natsu’s flames. But Natsu didn’t care. HE CLAIMED LUCY. SHE LIKES HIM! FUCK YEAH! He was so fired up he was pretty sure he could…. Natsu took off running.   
“Natsu! Where are you going?!” Lucy yelled after him.  
“I’m going to find Erza!! I’m pretty sure that I can beat her now that I have you!” He shouted back, his voice sounded absolutely giddy. Natsu turned back around just as he smacked into a wall of muscle.   
“WHAT THE HELL LAXUS!” Natsu complained rubbing his head from the fall. He could hear the click-clack of Lucy’s boots on the pavement. She swooped in and kneeled next to him., “Are you ok?”   
Natsu stood up, “Yeah Luce, I’m fine.” Natsu turned to Laxus who was with only one of the members of the Thunder Legion, Bixlow, “Now whats the deal man.”  
“A little bird told me you finally got yourself a woman, punk.” Laxus’ voice boomed, “Now whose the unlucky broad?” Laxus chuckled. Bixlow smirked.   
Natsu’s face reddened a little, a mix of anger and embarrassment, “Mind your own business, Sparky.”  
“Wait.” Laxus sounded amused, “You did not manage to score this hot piece of tail?!” He gestured at Lucy.   
“And how is this your business?! Now you and your doll-talking lackey should get out of our faces. Or I can guarantee the one person you don’t want to hear about this lil’ confrontation, will definitely hear about it, at length.” Lucy threatened.   
Natsu was impressed, as always, with Lucy’s courage, but this time he didn’t find it cool, he found it Hot. Very Hot.   
Laxus barked out a laugh, “You think I’m afraid of Gramps little girl?”  
It was Lucy’s turn to laugh, which Natsu found very ballsy, “Not the Master, Sparky, Mirajane.”  
Laxus’ face turned to stone, he showed no fear but no fearlessness either.   
Bixlow looked cocky still, “Oh ha like Mirajane scares Laxus Dryer. Come on Laxus…”  
Bixlow was cut off by a sharp and gruff, “Shut up.”  
Laxus looked down at Lucy, “How long have you known? Did she tell you?”  
“She didn’t have to tell me. Levy and I deduced it ourselves and you just confirmed our suspicions.”  
Natsu looked at Bixlow. Bixlow shrugged, apparently just as confused as Natsu.   
“Don’t cross me Laxus.” Lucy warned, “I’ve got something you don’t want out. Now I’m not going to abuse this leverage but if you get on our case again I’ll tell Mira.”  
“Fine.” Laxus grunted then he turned to Natsu, “Good choice flame brain. At least one of you has brain cells.”  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!!” Natsu spazzed, Lucy grabbed his collar and dragged him away, “FIGHT ME LAXUS. LUCY LEMME AT HIM!!!”


	7. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Levy walked out of the guildhall feeling smooth as fuck. She finally had the balls to invite Gajeel on a mission, and did so sassily and in her opinion, sexily. Jet and Droy would understand, in fact it was their idea to bring another wizard along, but Levy knew too well their feelings of Gajeel. None of which were good. They still hadn’t forgiven him for the whole ‘tree crucifixion’ thing. But for some reason Levy didn’t care anymore, that Gajeel and this Gajeel were almost two different men. This Gajeel was, the sexiest wizard in the guild in Levy’s opinion. He was handsome, tough, confidant, and even though she had no proof she was 98.7% sure he had an ooey gooey soft side.   
“Shrimp!” Gajeel called out to her. ‘Act cool Lev’ she thought to herself.  
“yeah?”  
“When is the job. You can’t expect me to read minds.” Levy blushed hard.  
“Oh..uh.. we are.. uh…. Planning to leave…uh two days from now.”  
“so when are we goin’ to train? I’d like to know the strengths and weaknesses of the famous team ShadowGear.”  
Levy stuttered again, “Uh, well, how about tonight or tomorrow?”  
“Ok. Lets meet just out of town, I will bring you to my training ground. Both days, you are gonna need it.”  
“uh.. sure?”  
“see yah then Shrimp.”  
Levy exhaled as if she had been holding her breath for the duration of the conversation. She didn’t know how to flirt or be smooth. Earlier must’ve been a fluke. She looks a the cobblestone and kicks a loose pebble. Why would Gajeel even like her? She had no boobs and was teeny. She sighed. She began the slow walk back to Fairy Hills. That is until she saw something that she never thought she’d see in years. Lucy and Natsu were holding hands. That can mean only one thing. Lucy won the bet.


	8. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
Lucy saw Levy looking glum just a few hundred feet away.   
“Hey, Natsu, Do you want to come over tonight? I told Levy we’d do some research together for her upcoming mission.”  
“No prob. I’ll go find something to eat!!”   
Lucy waved to him and dashed over to Levy, “GUESS WHAT LEV!”  
Levy seemed happy for her but didn’t smile. Something must be up.   
“Come on, let’s go to Fairy Hills and I’ll tell you everything and we can chat.” Lucy suggested.   
The walk to Fairy Hills was short but quiet. When they finally arrived at Levy’s room Lucy started.   
“What’s going on Lev?” She was concerned  
“Lucy, I can’t flirt. I don’t have ‘feminine whiles’. Gajeel will never like me.” Levy confessed.  
“Oh Lev. That doesn’t matter. I mean you are so pretty and you have a great butt!! Gajeel is probably an ass-man anyway! And come on you are totally sexy. Who needs to flirt when you have body language! Did you manage to ask him out?”  
Levy sighed for the third time, “No. I did something worse. I invited him to join our team for the big mission. God I’m such an idiot. We are training tonight and tomorrow.”  
“OK. Then that means we have to make you so irresistible that Gajeel can’t say no.” Lucy pulled out her keys and summoned two spirits.  
“OPEN Gate of the Crab, CANCER! OPEN Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!”   
Cancer and Virgo appeared. “Ok Cancer, Levy needs a hot but functional hairstyle and I need a hot but doesn’t look like I’m trying to hard. Virgo, the same goes for clothes. Can you guys do that for me?”  
“Oh yeah baby!”  
“As you wish, Princess”  
Lucy and Levy talked while Cancer did their hair. He gave Levy two sporty pigtails that made her look super cute, especially with her headband. Lucy’s hair was down in loose curls and a small crown of braids. Virgo came up with a cute sweater and leggings for Lucy and a cute work out bra, that made Levy’s boobs look great, a sheer white sporty crop top with grey leggings. Lucy dismissed the spirits.   
“Ok, You look down right hot Lev.” Lucy said sincerely.   
“You too!” Levy smiled, Lucy was glad Levy was feeling more confidant.


	9. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
Telling her he wanted to train with her was his version of asking her on a date. He really hoped the two slackers that hang on her like babies wouldn’t come. Those guys really piss him off. They both claim to be in love with her but when it really counts they cower like little bitches. She needed a real man on her team, she was really smart but she was physically weak. He felt the need to protect her. He wanted to kiss those brainy lips and grab that sexy ass. He stood just outside of town where he said he would meet her and waited. He tried to keep his nerves in check, telling them it was just a training session with friends. He sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to seeing Shrimp running in front of him, her brow sweating, her butt looking great, and her eyes filled with adrenaline and enjoyment. He shook the thoughts from his head. He lifted the necklace he was wearing and inspected it. He’d crafted it himself. Metalworking was how he coped with her being so damn friendly and cute. He made about 50 iron swords and then he realized he needed something to remind him to keep his impulses in check. So he crafted a small ring and engraved Shrimp’s name on the inside. He put that ring on a necklace and hid it under his favorite jacket. He always felt its presence and knew that one day he would sack up and tell her how he felt. Today was not that day.


	10. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
She walked over to her apartment in the outfit Virgo had gotten for her. The sweater was low enough so it showed some cleavage, but not much. And the leggings were tight and showed off her legs and but really nice. She thought she looked nice. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door to find Natsu there, with Happy. AUGH! Just her luck. Her first real date with Natsu and freaking Happy came along!!   
“Hey Luce!”   
“LUCY!” Happy squealed , “You look so nice!! Do you have a daaaaaate???”  
Natsu pulled at his collar as if it was choking him. He didn’t tell Happy yet. Why didn’t he tell Happy?!  
“Actually Happy…” Lucy started until Natsu covered her mouth with his hand.   
“She is actually just about to yell at us for being here and she is hanging out with Mira and Erza tonight.” Natsu said and started walking out the door with his hand still on her mouth, inevitably dragging her along with him. Idiot, Lucy thought to herself, It is a good thing he is cute because he couldn’t get by on his brains. Happy left and Natsu followed him, shutting the door on the way out with nothing but a slight wink through the crack in the door.   
Lucy slumped onto the floor, leaning on her bed. Just her luck, she finally gets Natsu to admit his feelings for her and now he is too embarrassed of her to even tell his best friend they are dating! She didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. She sat there and moped for about 10 minutes until she heard a loud noise coming from her window.


	11. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
The shrimp was late.   
He propped himself up on a tree and waited. He thought to himself about the blue haired girl he loved and he shook his head. He didn’t deserve her. She was everything he wasn’t. Smart, funny, kind, just to name a few. He was stupid, boring and brash. She was too good for him. She should have someone worthy pining over her, not this fleshy bag of metal.   
Gajeel was snapped out of his self deprecating thoughts by Levy bounding up to him.   
Gajeel was drawing a blank. Words. He needed to say words.. What words? How many words? Nice words? WORDS!  
“Um, Gajeel?” Levy asked, “Are you ok?”  
Gajeel pushed off the tree and spun around, looking away from her. His face was redder than a cherry. She was so cute. He took a moment to compose himself and turned back around.   
“You are late.” He told her, then walked off into the forest.


	12. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Gajeel spun around and trudged into the forest. Levy stared after him for a moment until she realized she had to follow him. She took off at a sprint. It took her a while to catch up with his long strides. She basically had to trot beside him while he walked.   
Levy was embarrassed. She’d only just ran a little bit to catch up to him and is already panting from exhaustion. She tried to mask her ragged breathing with a yawn.   
“If you are already panting then you have no idea what I’ve got in store for us tonight. You are going to be sore inna morning” Gajeel said to her.   
Levy’s face reddened at his sentence. It was very.. innuendo-y. She tried her best not to imagine Gajeel saying that to her softly in her ear, while holding her from behind outside after a romantic date. His hot breath tingling down her neck, warming her from the outside in. His soft inviting lips inches away from her own. Feeling his strong arms hold her, made her feel vulnerable and she liked it. He would take her back to his house and kiss her softly and lovingly at the doorway. Then he will pick her up and she would wrap her legs around his torso. He would push her up against the wall and whisper something dirty in her ear and kiss her neck. He would work his way down her throat with kisses and nibbling. Levy shook herself out of her fantasy.   
During her fantasy, Levy ended up walking, which meant Gajeel was in the lead again and she needed to pick up the pace.


	13. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
Natsu hit Lucy’s window hard... very very hard. His goal was to loose Happy and come back and hang out with Luce but Natsu forgot one important thing. Happy can fly. Happy was scouring the streets for Natsu while he carefully avoided him. Natsu had just gotten to Lucy’s apartment when Happy flew overhead. He planned on leaping into Lucy’s room through her window. Only one problem, Luce had closed her window.   
He saw Lucy jump at the sound of him hitting the window. She rushed over to let him in. as soon as she opened the window Natsu tumbled onto her bed, taking Lucy with him. They landed with a thud. Natsu ended up on his back with one hand on Luce’s hip.  
Lucy opened her mouth to yell at him but Natsu put his other hand over her mouth for the second time that hour. He put one finger to his lips to tell her she needed to be quiet. She nodded and he moved his hand. He sniffed the air but only smelled residual traces of Happy’s scent.   
“Ok, we are good.” He smiled at Lucy. She in turn punched him in the shoulder.   
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU FLAME-BRAIN?”  
Natsu could feel a blush rising and tried his hardest to fight it, he averted his gaze to the floor and scratched the back of his neck. “I’m trying to ditch Happy so I could spend time with you.”  
Luce looked shocked, “Ditch Happy? F-f-for me?”  
“Yeah you. Jeeze Luce. You think I just decided to date you for no reason?”   
It was Lucy’s turn to look shy, Natsu thought that was pretty cute. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took. He walked her over to her bed and shut the window. Then he propped himself up and motioned for her to sit by him. She did and he draped his arm around her and pulled her toward him. He unraveled his scarf with one hand and draped it around Luce with the other one.   
“There. Now two of the three most precious things in my life will stay together.” He smiled at her as she stared at the scarf around her neck.


	14. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
Levy was having a hard time keeping up with him. He tried to slow his pace a little but wanted to get there quickly. Gajeel could hear her light and quick steps behind him, trying to move her tiny legs as quickly as possible. He could feel his heart beat faster, and not from the movement. He turned around and saw her stumble up the slight rocky incline.   
“Shrimp!” Gajeel yelled instinctively. He impulsively ran back to her. His instincts were taking over his logic.  
His mate was hurt.   
She was on her hands and knees. She rolled over and sat down. Gajeel could smell blood. He slid on his knees next to her.   
In a panicked voice Gajeel rushed, “LevyLevyLevyLevy are you ok?” His heart raced and he grabbed her hand. She had a small rock lodged in her gentle soft hand. A delicate crimson droplet of blood rolled down her porcelain skin.   
Levy looked shocked as Gajeel ripped part of his jacket off and wrapped it around her hand. He only had one thing running thru his mind. Levy was hurt.


	15. Lucy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension is BROKEN!!!! ;)

LUCY  
She was so comfortable. She had Natsu’s scarf on and her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating quick. His arm was lazily draped around her. She snuggled into his embrace and threw her legs over his lap. She shut her eyes and took it all in. Natsu’s scent. His warmth. His breath was even and smoky. She snuggled into him more. She was finally with Natsu. Her heart fluttered every time his breath tingled her neck.   
“Hey Natsu.” Lucy asked sleepily.  
“Yeh Luce?” He said equally as drowsy.   
“I like you.”  
Natsu looked at her. His pink hair flopped a bit over one eye. He grinned devilishly, one of his small fangs peeked out of his soft inviting lips. Lucy was turned on. This. This was the badass dragon slayer she was hot for. She was in love with his personality but it was his cocky but sexy behavior that made her wet for him.   
“Lucy Lucy Lucy.” Natsu chuckled as he scooped her onto his lap and wrapped his hands around her waist. She could feel his magic power radiating off of him.   
Then something happened. She felt something. Something. Hard. Natsu was… turned on. Lucy was wet. She bit her lower lip trying to keep herself composed. Until.   
Natsu squeezed her and kissed her behind her ear. Goosebumps crawled their way up her spine and up her arms.   
Natsu whispered in her ear. His breath was hot in her ear, “Hey Luce.”  
Lucy could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Her panties were soaked.   
“Luce, I can smell you.” He ran his fingers up her thigh and stopped at her pelvis.  
“W-what do you mean?” Lucy stuttered. Her face reddened.   
“I am a Dragon Slayer, Luce. I can smell you. I know you want me.” Natsu spoke softly in her ear, “And Lucy…”  
Lucy blushed, he could smell her, she was so embarrassed. She buried her face in her hands.  
“I want you too.” Natsu finished his sentence, “Good God, Luce. I want you so badly.”


	16. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Gajeel rushed to her aide almost immediately. Levy’s heart leapt. His face was so contorted in worry that Levy almost let a laugh escape. He ripped off a strip of fabric from the hem of his favorite jacket and wrapped it around her hand. Gajeel sat next to her, “Shrimp. Are you ok?” His worried voice was gone and it was back to his gruff nonchalant voice.   
Levy looked at her shoes, her voice barley squeaked out, “yeh. I’m fine.” She was worried that if he freaked out about her hand, he would freak about her knee. She decided to not tell him for now.   
“Lets go.” Gajeel stood up and offered her his hand. She reached up to grab his hand and she realized, not for the first time, how big Gajeel’s hands were. His hands were callused and rough. Levy just wanted those hands to work some magic on her.  
She stood up and walked with him.   
It took about 20 more minutes to get to Gajeel’s secret training ground. It was an open field with tree trunks, which were beat to hell and a huge waterfall with a rapid stream that snaked its way around the field.   
“Now. Shrimp. Lets get started. Attack me.” Gajeel stopped and turned to look at Levy.   
Levy was confused for a moment. Attack? She felt like an idiot when she remembered this was a training session.   
“SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!” Levy cast her attack spell and ducked and rolled. She knew Gajeel would expect a straight shot, and she was right. Gajeel had an iron shield ready to go. She attacked from the left flank, “SOLID SCRIPT: BULLET!”   
Levy thought she had thought far enough in advance but she greatly underestimated him. He moved his shield just a few millimeters and deflected her attack.   
“Come on Shrimp.” Gajeel mocked, “Make this challenging for me. I can smell you from a mile away.”  
Damn, Levy thought to herself, he can smell me. Total disadvantage. But…  
“SOLID SCRIPT: PARFUME! SOLID SCRIPT: SMOKE! SOLID SCRIPT: NOISE!” Levy blocked most of his Dragon Slayer senses.   
“VERY NICE LEV.” Gajeel yelled, “NOW WHAT?”  
Levy smiled he had called her Lev. She continued her strategy, “SOLID SCRIPT: BEES” The bees swarmed around Gajeel. Now she wasn’t the only thing he was focused on. Levy’s strategy was to use Gajeel’s assumptions of her physical abilities to her advantage. Levy was concerned that Gajeel wasn’t fighting back. She would make him pay for underestimating her.   
“SOLID SCRIPT: GASOLINE! SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!” The Explosion boomed and scorched the area.


	17. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
The smell, the noise, the smoke, the bees, and the explosion, they overrode his senses. He was surprised. Shrimp used all of his weaknesses against him. He always knew she was one tough cookie, and she was definitely one of the smartest. He wasn’t hurt, just annoyed. Then it was still. The smells, noise, smoke, bees, and fire were all gone. His nose was still overwhelmed with the scent from earlier. His eyes were still sensitive from the smoke and his ears were still ringing. He used his Iron Dragon scales to protect from any harm. He waited. He felt like a sitting duck. He waited. He sniffed the air. He could smell traces of her but nothing substantial. She jumped on him. She wasn’t strong enough to pin him down but it took him by surprise. He landed on his back and she landed on him straddling his pelvis and with her hands holding his wrists to the ground.   
“Nicely done, Levy.” Gajeel said surprised. She sat down on him and stretched. Gajeel bit the inside of his cheek; he focused on not getting a boner. Her tight lil ass rubbed against his manhood, on accident of course.


	18. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
Natsu felt a rush of confidence. Lucy wanted him. He could smell her wetness. Natsu decided enough was enough. He’d waited for this moment for almost 4 years. His dragon mating instinct was kicking in. He was going to take what was his. He kissed up her neck and tugged on her ear with his teeth.  
Lucy sighed, and Natsu could feel the goose bumps on her arms. He ran his hands down her arms and back onto her legs. Down to her knees and slowly back up to her hips. In one fluid motion he picked her up and threw her on her back. The bed creaked a little bit and Natsu straddled her and kissed her neck down to her generous amounts of cleavage. He traced his tongue back up her neck. She shivered. He hovered his mouth inches from hers.   
“Luce.” He whispered powerfully.   
Her breathing was ragged, “Yes Natsu?”  
“I like you too.”


	19. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Levy decided that it was now or never. Lucy hid her feeling for Natsu over years and finally confronted him. Levy didn’t want that. She wanted to know now if she was wasting her time. She felt confidant that she could do this. All she would have to do is ask. Five little words, do you like me Gajeel? Levy rolled off Gajeel and laid on her back.   
“Gajeel?” Levy started, “Where do you see yourself in 5 years?”  
Gajeel harrumphed, “The most powerful wizard alive. I’ll have beaten Gramps, Titannia and Salamander. What about you shrimp?”  
“Uh. I guess. I would want to be settled down with a husband. Obviously I would still want to be a wizard and I would love to become S-Class. But, I don’t know. I just feel like settling down.”  
Another grunt from Gajeel, “So which boy is it gonna be? The fast one or the fat one?”  
It was Levy’s turn to scoff, “Neither. I have my eye on someone else.”  
Gajeel looked over and raised a studded eyebrow, “Now you got me curious Shrimp.”


	20. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
Her heart was pounding and her breathing was heavy. This side of Natsu, this horribly panty dropping side of him, made Lucy squirm in anticipation. She was a virgin. Hell, she’d never even been kissed before. But this, sexy dominant Natsu on top of her made her question if that even mattered. She wanted him inside of her.   
NOW.  
She pulled at Natsu’s jacket, he only chuckled, “Luce, if you wanted me to take off my clothes just tell me. But before I do, I get to take something of yours.”  
“Nat-ssuuuu” Lucy whined, “Pleasse.”   
Natsu leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Oh baby, trust me. I know how much you want it. I can smell it, remember? Maybe you will let me down there and take care of it one day. Because that smell is driving HIM crazy.”  
Him? It took Lucy a moment to realize that Natsu was referring to the ever-growing bulge in his pants. She could feel her womanhood quiver in anticipation. She’d written and read about this stuff before but never realized how different it was in real life.   
Natsu’s dirty talk did the trick. She couldn’t help herself anymore. She grabbed his jacket and yanked it towards her, she wanted her first kiss but Natsu stopped himself with his hand on the mattress.   
“Luce, is there something you need?” he teased her.  
“Natsu, please, just. Kiss me.” She pleaded.   
“As you wish.” He leaned in and their lips touched. Natsu scooped his free hand under her back and pulled her into the kiss more. He tested the waters by running his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opened them for him. He kissed her deeper. She moaned into his mouth. Lucy grabbed at Natsu’s jacket again, this time successfully. He ran his hand up Lucy’s skirt and brushed his thumb over her wetness. Which made Lucy gasp, breaking their kiss.   
“Your turn Luce. Gimme your bra.”   
Lucy blushed and tried to bend her arms back to unclip it. She couldn’t do it herself. Natsu reached back to the clasp and ripped it off.   
“NATSU!” Lucy half yelled and half laughed. Lucy wiggled out of the torn the undergarment. Natsu held up the DD cup pink and white polkadot bra and torched it.  
“You wont be needing that for the foreseeable future.” He said sexily and kissed her again.   
Just then a knock on the door and the creak of hinges.


	21. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
Levy blushed. Gajeel tried his best to keep his jealousy in check. As soon as Levy told him she liked someone, he had to try to stop himself from slaughtering every man in the guild. She was HIS. He would protect her and be by her side as long as she would have him. But now he knows that she has a crush. Just. Fucking. Peachy.  
“Well actually, funny story, the guy who I like is a certain Dragon Slayer….”  
Gajeel stood up angrily and started walking away. OF COURSE she liked Salamander. Who doesn’t? Apparently Salamander can’t be satisfied with just the blondie.  
“What a BASTARD!” Gajeel shouted. It was too late when he realized he spoke out loud.   
“G-gajeel. Whats wrong.” Levy stuttered, she looked on the brink of tears.   
Damn, now he fucking offended her. Gajeel plopped down crosslegged facing away from her.   
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, “I shouldn’t have yelled. I hope you and Salamander have a great life.”


	22. Levy's POV

LEVY  
“Wait. NATSU and me? Um. No thanks. No offense to Natsu, I mean he is a really great guy but not my type, definitely more Lucy’s type.”   
Gajeel slightly turned toward her, “If not the Flamebrain then who?”  
Levy stood up, “Gajeel.”  
She walked over to him, “You idiot.”  
She sat down on his lap facing him; “YOU are the Dragon Slayer for me.”


	23. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. WHO THE FUCK WAS COMING OVER TO LUCE’S APPARTMENT WITHOUT KNOCKING! The list was too great to count. Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, anyone.   
“Luce. I’m going out the window. Pretend you are asleep.” Natsu whispered. He opened the window and crawled down the brick wall. Which was quite awkward to say the least, he was attempting to not hurt his enlarged asset. Plus he was shirtless and scarfless, or in Natsu terms practically naked. He wanted to mate with Luce so badly, his dragon instincts were screaming at him to turn around and go back and fuck ‘er brains out. But her couldn’t. He jumped off the last half of the building and took off into a sprint. He didn’t know where he was going. Just that he had to run to get there, or he was going to go back for her.


	24. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
Natsu zipped out of the window and Lucy was stuck with whoever came in the door. Bastard. A sexy bastard. But a bastard nonetheless. She had a bed full of ashes and Natsu’s jacket in her room. The door was ¾ open. Lucy snagged the one sleeved garment and shoved it under her comforter.  
“Luuuucccyyyyyyy” Happy whined coming in the door, “Natsu is hiding from me an I’m hungry!”  
Lucy shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, until she remembered something incriminating. She was still wearing Natsu’s scarf.


	25. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
The words. Those words. Levy. She was sitting… on his lap… talking about liking him… words.   
“Uh, Shrimp… what does that mean?”  
Levy smiled and giggled, “Stupid Gajeel. It means that I care about you.”  
Gajeel’s face turned red.   
She was sitting on his lap.   
She. Was. Sitting. On. His. Lap.   
Levy McGarden. Was. Sitting. On. His. Lap.  
Stupid Gajeel he thought to himself say something. Anything!  
He couldn’t think of words.  
She liked him?   
She cared about him?   
Wait… What?


	26. Levy's POV

LEVY  
She could see the wheels slowly turning in his head. His face was red and tilted toward the ground. Watching him process what she just said filled her with anxiety. What if he was angry or worse what if he already had a girlfriend. Or a BOYFRIEND! Levy’s face got red with embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she never thought to ask Gajeel if he was seeing someone.   
They both sat there, horribly embarrassed. Levy got off Gajeel, she was completely appalled with her own forwardness. She sat next to him and buried her hands in her face.   
“Shrimp.” His deep voice echoed thru her body, “I…uh… I mean… Same.”


	27. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
He ran all the way to the Guild. He walked up to the bar and ordered 3 beers for himself. He plopped down next to Gray, also surrounded by booze.   
“Women troubles?” Natsu asked Gray nonchalantly.  
“Its Juvia, Natsu. When are there not women troubles? She just wont leave me alone.” Gray said monotone into his mug.   
“Yeah.” Natsu said into his own mug, sighing.  
“So Mira told me that you and Lucy are a thing. Congratz man.”  
Natsu sighed exasperatedly into his mug, “What did Mira tell you.”  
“That Luce had to ask you out and you dragged her out of the Hall. I only assume you did the Dirty with her and that’s why you haven’t been here all day. Come on man, we’ve been through a lot together tell me.” Gray smirked slyly.   
“Mind your own business, Ice Princess.” Natsu grumbled.  
“Come on, you have to tell me one thing, I’ve always wondered, what is Lucy like in bed?”   
Natsu stood up aggressively, “Listen up you dirty good for nothing stripper. Don’t ever talk about Lucy like that.”  
Gray stood up next to him and raised his voice, “Well maybe you will finally appreciate the fact that she has always liked you. She always CHOOSES YOU, you fiery jackass. Don’t take advantage of her feelings, got it?”   
“Maybe you should take your own advice, Freezer Burn. Let the Rain woman know what’s goin’ on in that head of yours. Maybe you should quit being jealous of my sex life and focus on your own!”  
“So you admit it! You boned the Princess. Goddamnit Natsu!! Are you insane! You haven’t even been officially dating for 24 hours!”  
Natsu drained his mug and slammed it on the table and began walking out, “Gray. She is mine now. I won. You lost. Now you need to get over her.”  
Gray shouted after him, “Then I hope Lucy doesn’t find out about…”  
Natsu shot him a look, which stopped Gray’s sentence. Gray smiled at Natsu knowing he pushed a button.


	28. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
SAME?! SAME?! That’s what he chose to say?!?!?!?! SAME?! Good fucking god. Why the fuck, GAJEEL?  
“Gajeel…. D-do you want to… be like…. A thing… Maybe?” Levy barely whispered.  
Gajeel couldn’t even think. His mind went completely blank. She wanted to be with him. Gajeel decided now was the time to use his words.  
“Shrimp, listen,” Gajeel began, “I ain’t too good with words. I ain’t too bright and I ain’t the most upstanding guy. I can’t tell you my feelings. I don’t know how.” Gajeel hung his head in shame.  
Levy scooted in front him and tilted his head up, her small delicate hands cupped his jawline. Her skin was soft, minus the scrap of his jacket he used to wrap her wound.   
Gently, Levy brought his eyes to meet hers and spoke softly, “Gajeel, if you can’t tell me then show me.”  
That, Gajeel thought to himself, that he could do. He grabbed Levy’s waist and plopped her back to her place on his lap. She looked totally surprised and smiled at him. He placed one hand on her back and pulled her toward him. Her face was centimeters from his own. Her eyes were the color of iron and grass. Her breath was sweet and she smelled like old leather. He ran his hand from her back to the back of her head and pulled her face down to his.


	29. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
The scarf. She was still fucking wearing his scarf. It smelled like him. She was so comfy.  
“Lucy?” Happy said, “Are you asleep? Why are you wearing Natsu’s scarf.”   
Lucy stayed still, he would leave if he thought she was asleep. She could hear Happy walk. She assumed he was leaving until she felt him curl up next to her. His breathing evened out. She was slightly annoyed with Happy for walking in on her and Natsu but she was also slightly honored that he wanted to be with her instead of going after Natsu. Lucy slowly fell asleep with Happy next to her.


	30. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
Goddamn Gray. He knew he shouldn’t’ve told him about that thing. Natsu angrily walked away from the guild fuming about Gray, until he found himself at Lucy’s apartment again. He smirked at himself, he always ends up here. He crept up the stairs to Luce’s apartment and cracked the door. He saw Lucy still in bed, he opened the door a little more to find a certain blue cat curled up by her waist. Natsu propped himself up on the doorframe.   
His girl and his cat.   
A year ago he would never have imagined this. He was a lucky man. He walked toward the bed and crawled onto it as well. He propped his head up by his arm and gazed lovingly on his two favorite people. Lucy was dead asleep but she made this cute little noise whenever she breathed. It wasn’t a snore but a cute sigh every time she exhaled. She subconsciously snuggled into him, Natsu laid down and wrapped his arm around her. This. This was better than any reward. Natsu smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Levy's POV

LEVY  
When their lips touched it was like everything in the world melted away. His lips were rough and chapped but she loved it. She loved him. Her adrenaline was pumping and she loved it. The feeling of kissing him was better than she ever imagined, she wanted more. She ran her fingers through his mane of hair and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, both a bit out of breath. She smiled at him. He smirked back at her. She was going to move away from him but he caught her.  
“Levy. After all this time do you really think I’m going to let you get away that fast?” He kissed her again more passionately then the last. This time, instead of the world melting away, fireworks exploded.


	32. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
His dragon mating instinct took over. He couldn’t get enough of her. She was his addiction. He’d had his first taste of her and now he was hooked. Her chap stick tasted like raspberries. He wanted her. Now. He knew what time of year it was. He knew he couldn’t control his mating impulse. Her hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his muscles.   
Gajeel groaned in her ear, “Lev. I need to tell you something.”  
“Yes, Gajeel?” she whispered sexily in his ear.  
He pulled away, “No, lev. I cant do this now.”   
Levy pulled back and rolled off of him, “Why whats wrong?”   
Gajeel fell on his back and looked at the stars.  
“Lev. This time of year isn’t good for Dragon Slayers to start a relationship. It is mating season. If we have any kind of relations tonight or within the next week, I would ravage you and mate with you, for life. I can’t risk hurting you.”  
Levy flopped backward on the grass as well, she seemed to be mulling over the facts, “How does it work?”  
Gajeel was hazy on the details and was embarrassed that he didn’t know more, “Well we would make love and I would imprint on you, at least that’s what Metallicana told me. He told me that I could fuck anyone I wanted but not during mating season. Otherwise I would imprint on them and it would be bad. I’m not quite sure why but that’s what Metallicana told me.”  
Levy mulled it over, “So I would assume this is similar to other mammals mating seasons. Your hormones are in overdrive and you are more fertile then other times. You feel the urge to find and protect your mate especially because you are a male which means you would be even more protective and needing to assert your dominance.”  
Gajeel smiled, she was so fucking smart, he loved that about her.   
“Gajeel. Can I say something totally outlandish?”  
“Um… sure?”  
“Most mammals when they are mating are driven to the brink of insanity because they are desperate to mate. Surprisingly, humans are one of the only mammals that don’t experience set mating times so I don’t exactly know what you are going through. But, Gajeel, I want to help. Can I help you?”  
“Are you willing to put up with a bonehead like me for years?”  
“Yes. That’s all I want.”


	33. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
Lucy woke up to her head on Natsu’s bare chest and Happy curled up between their stomachs. Probably the cutest cockblock ever. She smiled and kissed Natsu’s chest. He groggily opened one eye and smiled sleepily. Happy was still sleeping Natsu stretched and yawned wide almost like a lion.   
Lucy slipped out of bed and walked quietly into the bathroom. She washed her face and attempted to change out of her clothes into her PJs until something was slipped through the door. It was Natsu’s jacket. She smiled, he wanted her to wear his clothes and his scarf. She took off everything but her panties (her bra was already destroyed) and put his coat on. It was huge and the sleeve hung over her hand by and inch or two. She tied it up and walked back out to see Happy knocked out in Natsu’s arms.  
“Be right back Luce.” He said.  
“Natsu, you dork it is the middle of the night! Where are you going?”  
“Technically it is tomorrow morning.” He gestured to her bedside clock, it read 3:34AM, “I’m just bringing Happy somewhere that isn’t here. I’m sure he won’t mind it.”  
Then Natsu left, at least he left out the door this time.


	34. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
He brought Happy to the Strauss family’s house. It was a few blocks up from Lucy’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. He knew she would be up at this time of night, she has always been a night owl.   
Lisanna opened the door, “Natsu? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Can you watch Happy for me? I need to take care of some things without him.”  
“Of course.” Lisanna took the sleeping cat and smiled at Natsu, “It is good to see you Natsu. I-“  
“I’m sorry Lis but I gotta run!” Natsu took off back to Luce’s apartment.   
He ran all the way up her stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. He opened her door and found her lying in bed staring at the ceiling. His jacket looked great on her. He could feel the instincts kicking in again. He had to tell her.   
“Lucy.” He said walking in, “I need to tell you somethings.”  
“Ok,” She sat up, the coat loosened at the neckline revealing more of her chest then he needed. Now he just wanted to claim those as his as well.   
Focus Natsu, he told himself. He told Lucy all about Dragon mating season, and how it made him do crazy things.   
“Like earlier. Trust me, any other week of any other month I would’ve taken things slower. But Luce I’ve liked you since day one, it was hard to control myself especially with the added shit from mating season.” Lucy smiled and patted the bed beside her. He sat down expecting her to scream and kick him out like usual.   
“Natsu. Over the last couple years I have been secretly in love with you. I never wanted to say anything lest it ruin our team or worse our friendship. Natsu. I’ve never had a boyfriend or have made love to anyone before. Natsu, I want to mate with you.”


	35. Levy's POV

LEVY  
She wasn’t quite sure what she was getting herself into, but in her gut, her soul even, she knew this was what she wanted. She didn’t want boys from the guild. She wanted a man. Her man. Her Gajeel. She didn’t want anyone coming between them. Her heart was alight with determination and happiness.   
“Lev.” Gajeel said, “Are you saying that-“  
“Gajeel. I am a book person. I do research, I never take risks. Everything has a percentage, but you Gajeel, I don’t want to calculate risks. I just want to follow my heart. My heart tells me that now I want to imprint on you. You, Gajeel Redfox, are now mine. Now. Make me yours.”


	36. Chapter 36

LUCY  
She chose Natsu. She knew the risks but she was done waiting.

LEVY  
She chose Gajeel. She knew the risks but she was done being scared.

NATSU  
Lucy chose him. He was finally whole.

GAJEEL  
Levy chose him. He was finally himself.


	37. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
As soon as he heard Lucy say those words, he lost control. He swung her legs so she was fully on the bed. He took his jacket off of her and suddenly she was laying before him in nothing but a white and red lace thong. He pinned her wrists to the bed.  
“Luce, I love you.” He whispered in her ear, “but now, I’m going to fuck you like I hate you.”


	38. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
She told him she wanted him. That’s all he needed to hear, but for some reason...   
“Not tonight Lev. Think about this decision. I’ll come to see you in the morning for your final answer.”  
“But Gaj-“ She started.  
“No buts.” He sounded fierce, “This isn’t a decision to be taken lightly. Think on it for a while.”  
“I understand. But Gajeel…”  
“Yeh?”   
“Don’t be prepared for a different answer.”


	39. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
She quivered with anticipation. She needed him. She lusted for him. She was naked and pinned to her bed. She loved this side of him. Without moving his hands from her wrists, he bent down and grabbed one of her cherry nipples in his mouth. Her nerves were on fire. He sucked and licked and nibbled and she gasped with excitement. He moved slightly above her nipple to her boob and bit harder. It was uncomfortable for sure but she liked it. He moved up to her neck and bit her again and sucked, this time she was prepared and liked it more.   
“Ahhhh Natsu!” Lucy whined.  
“Yes, Princess?” he whispered in her ear, his hot breath having the same effect on her womanhood as it did earlier in the day. She was soaked through. He smirked at her, she knew his nose told him that she was wet. One of his hands left her wrist and trailed down her arm to her clavicle, then down to her breast. He cupped and squeezed it firmly then kept moving. He moved down her stomach to her hip bone and scooped under her and grabbed her ass. Lucy liked that and accidentally let a sigh of satisfaction out. Natsu released her other wrist and grabbed her ass and pulled her hips toward his own. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her with a furious passion, when she moved away to take a breath he caught her lip in between his teeth. He trailed down her neck with kisses and nibbles. He smelled her wetness increase as he kept on softly teasing her.  
“Luce.” Natsu whispered in her ear. He moved his right hand from her ass to the front of her vagina. He used the heel of his hand to gently massage her. He felt her nails slightly pinch his back. He knew that he was doing well. Then something happened that Natsu didn’t expect.


	40. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Gajeel held her hand in his as they walked back to town. Her hand felt so small and vulnerable in his big calloused ones. Gajeel walked forward looking off to the left acting like he didn’t care that they were holding hands. But she knew better. He was a big ol softie, he could’ve totally fucked her and she would’ve welcomed it but he told her to think on it. Black Steel Gajeel was truly a man of honor, whether he knew it or not.   
“Gajeel..” Levy began, “Why do you hide that necklace?”  
Gajeel’s face turned red, “What are u talkin’ bout Shrimp?”  
“The iron ring you wear under your shirt. I’ve never seen it until today. I was curious.” Levy was genuinely curious but when she saw it earlier she could’ve sworn it had something inscribed inside the band.  
He ran his free hand through his black hair, “Lev. It isn’t what you think. I just-“  
“You don’t have to tell me. I was just curious.” She didn’t want to pressure him, “I thought it was really pretty. Did you make it yourself?”   
He nodded silently.   
She let it drop, she could tell he didn’t want to talk about it.   
“So..” Gajeel said, “My turn, Shorty. What are you going to tell those two kids who hang around you?”  
Levy blinked. She didn’t even think about what she would tell Jet and Droy. She knew their feelings on Gajeel all too well. They think he is a brute and they still hold an obvious grudge from when he was in Phantom Lord.   
“The truth.” Levy stated simply, “That I am in love with you and if they don’t like it then they can take it up with you.”   
“Gihi” Gajeel laughed, “You aren’t wrong.”  
Levy giggled and took a mirco step closer to him and he took the hint. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. She didn’t realize how awkward it would be to walk like that. Gajeel seemed to have the same thought and stopped short.  
“C’mere Lev.”   
She did and he scooped her up and held her close to his chest. She rested her head against his massive peck muscle.   
“Lev. You are bleeding.” Gajeel said, she could tell he was trying to keep his voice even but a hint of worry leaked through.   
Poop, she forgot about her knee.


	41. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
She’d had enough. She needed to feel him up. She used a move he’d taught her during their training sessions and flipped him on his back with her on top. Her boobs swung loose. She ran her fingers down his bare chest and then began to tug at the waist of his pants.   
“Natsu,” She pouted, “Can I please? I want you. I want it.”   
Natsu smiled at her. She took that as a yes and yanked down his white bottoms. He was wearing red flame boxers, but he was definitely hard as a rock. Lucy rubbed his length through his boxers.   
“ah Luce. Don’t be a tease.” He moaned.  
“Look who is talking, now it is my turn.”   
She straddled his shaft between her legs and started rotating her hips. Natsu grabbed handfuls of the sheets in anticipation. Lucy began rubbing herself on his cock backwards and forwards. She was getting so wet, she was slightly annoyed by the fact she was trying to get him more turned on and she was the one who was getting hornier.   
“Luce!” Natsu groaned in joking irritation, “Don’t do this to me.”  
“Make me.” She taunted him.


	42. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
Luce was teasing him, then she goes and says something like ‘Make me’? Silly girl.   
He grabbed her ass with both hands and then in one fluid motion he ripped off her panties and flipped her on her stomach. He rubbed his hard cock on her smooth ass and laid on top of her and whispered in her ear, “I thought you would know this by now Luce. If you play with fire you are gonna get burned.”   
He ground his dick into her ass and slipped his hands underneath her. He started rubbing around her tight little pussy. He kissed her neck and shoulder. He nibbled and sucked her skin and left a trail of hickeys. He tested the waters and put one finger in her wetness. She tensed up and moaned his name into her pillow. That turned him on even more. He rubbed around with one finger around her clit, he was getting harder and harder with every one of Lucy’s hot moans. He added another finger and continued. Her moans intensified. He smiled and bit his own lip, God yes Luce. He began lightly rubbing her clit and she arched her back and moaned loud, “Natsu!” He kept up the slight teasing and then started rubbing her clit harder with three fingers.   
“Ah! Ah! AH!” Lucy screamed. Natsu took that as an invitation and began rubbing her down faster and harder. He occasionally rubbed down to her opening and would tease it.   
Lucy bit the pillow to stop her screams, Natsu did not like that. He wanted to hear her pleasure. He rubbed her harder and faster until her breathing was ragged with pleasure.   
He spoke in her ear softly but sternly, “Lucy. Say my name.”  
She spit out the pillow and screamed, “AH! NATSU!”  
Natsu rewarded her for following directions and went knuckles deep into her.


	43. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
Blood. How could he have missed it before? She was bleeding.   
She looked slightly embarrassed, “Oh.. uh I scraped it when I fell. It doesn’t hurt. It is just a tiny scrape.   
“I’m bringing you to Wendy.” He said in his best no nonsense voice.  
“Please Gajeel. It is the middle of the night. Don’t wake up Wendy. Charle will be very angry at us, and I’m not hurt that bad.”  
Gajeel grunted. She had a point, but Gajeel couldn’t just bring her home knowing she was injured.   
“Fine.” He stated, “but then you are coming home with me. I’ll take care of the knee.”  
He saw her little fairy features redden, “Um.. I’m not sure if that’s the best idea…”  
“Either that or Wendy, your choice short stuff.”


	44. Levy's POV

LEVY  
It isn’t that she didn’t want to spend the night with him. She just wouldn’t know what to say to anyone when they asked her where she was that night. Jet and Droy pick her up at FairyHills before every mission. It was too late to tell them that she wouldn’t be there.   
Fuck it. Levy thought to herself, If they don’t like it I have Black Steel Gajeel on my side.  
“Ok Gajeel. You house it is.”  
He nodded professionally, he didn’t make any move to put her down but kept her steady in his arms. He turned around moving away from the town. Levy was confused, she thought they were going to his house. She wasn’t aware of any suburbs of Magnolia in this direction. She continued to mull this over until she heard a huge clap of thunder and the skies opened. It downpoured. It took Gajeel about 5 minutes to run to his house carrying her. But house wasn’t the right way to describe it. It was stuck in the middle of the woods, somewhere Levy hadn’t ever been before, and it was made entirely of iron.   
It was too dark to get a good look at it but she could tell it was spectacular.   
Gajeel morphed his finger into an iron key and opened the door. He kicked off his boots by the door and carried her into his bedroom. His hair was soaking wet and laid flat on his head and back, Levy giggled internally. He looked like a wet mop.   
He set her down on his bed and went into the adjoining bathroom with out shutting the door. He stripped off his coat to reveal his muscle bound torso with various scars. He grabbed a towel and toweled off his hair and arms. Then he tossed it to her along with one of his shirts.   
“Here ya go Shrimp. I’ll turn around so you can dry off and put somethin’ dry on.”  
Levy blushed and stripped down herself. She toweled off her hair and body then threw on Gajeel’s t-shirt. It was huge on her. The neckline was so big it looped around one of her shoulders, exposing it and the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra (hers soaked through). The hem of the shirt came about a quarter of an inch from her knee. The shirt was soft and comfortable and smelled like him. She was in heaven.   
Her hair and headband were soaked through and so she took it out of the pigtails. Messy hair and in her crush’s t-shirt (which ironically said Iron in studded font on the front), Levy thought back to the nightmare she had last night. Ha, she thought to herself, how fast things can change in under 24 hours.


	45. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
It took all his will power not to turn around. He could hear her clothes hit the floor one at a time. There were five distinct plops. Her socks. Her pants. Her shirt. Her bra. Gajeel tried to control himself. The fairy of his dreams was ¾ naked in his room wearing his shirt and her panties. He fucking wished Metallicana trained him for somethin’ like this. Useless dragon, Gajeel thought in his head endearingly.   
“You can turn around now Gajeel.” Levy’s soft voice spoke. If he didn’t know better he would think that she was using a seductive tone with him. He turned to see Levy in his Iron shirt, which was basically a dress on her, and her hair tousled and down. It was very sexy. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and kiss her again. Their first kiss was fucking amazing; his senses heightened so much he could hear her muscles tighten. He wanted more. He took her all in again. He sighed. He wanted her, not only sexually but emotionally. He wanted to call her his, and only his.   
“Uh. Wow.” Gajeel said.  
Levy reddened, “oh stop it Gajeel, I am soaked to the bone and am wearing you’re clothes and…  
He stopped her with another kiss, this time he was confidant in his movements. He had the back of her head in one hand and the small of her back in the other. He could tell he took her by surprise but she leaned into the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair again and it sent him over the edge. He picked her up in one move and she wrapped her bare legs around his bare torso. There was only one thing between him and her lady parts, good lord he was so turned on. The feeling of her squeezing his body between her tiny legs like she was trying to get as close to him as possible drove him nuts. He grabbed just under her butt with both hands to stabilize her and walked away from the bed, lips still locked with hers, and gently pressed her up against the cool metal wall of his room.   
He pulled back from the kiss, “Lev. Is this ok?”  
Levy rolled her eyes and pulled his face back to hers, “Stupid Gajeel.”, she moaned into his mouth, “It is just perfect.”


	46. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
He was inside of her. She could feel his fingers in her wetness. And she loved it. One hand still playing with her clit and the other penetrating deep inside of her, this… this was pleasure. She moaned and screamed in pleasure and he continued his mission.   
“YES Natsu! YES!” She moaned. She could tell he was affected by her own pleasure.   
“Luce…” Natsu panted, “Are you ready to cum yet?”  
Now, Lucy never came before. She didn’t know what it felt like or anything but in her euphoric state she managed to remember that she wanted Natsu to cum too.   
She rolled over, “Natsu. I’m not cumming until you do.”  
She ripped down his boxers to reveal 8 inches of manliness. She gasped and Natsu was taken off guard, Lucy used the surprise to her advantage and remorsefully removed his fingers from her. Lucy read enough ercotica to know what she needed to do. She grabbed his dick firmly but gently and began to move it up and down slowly.   
“Ah, Luce.” Natsu moaned, “Fuck, Luce!”  
She sped up gradually. She was still on her back and he straddling on top of her. She reversed the roles so she was straddling him, still stroking his humungous cock. She bent down and licked the head of his dick with the tip of her tongue. She felt Natsu’s muscles tense underneath her, she smiled and did it again. The same reaction.   
She put the entire head of his cock in her mouth and sucked it for a little. Natsu moaned loud. She stopped jacking him off and slowly fucked him with her mouth. In and out slowly at first but then faster, Natsu’s moans and cusses became louder and louder. He put a hand on the back of her head and pushed her down farther. She choked on his dick and moved to breathe. He smiled mischievously.   
“Luce.” His sultry voice was back, “Ride me.”


	47. Levy's POV

LEVY  
This. Gajeel had her up against the wall kissing her with mad desire. She loved it. She kissed him back matching his speed and passion. Levy moved her lips to his jawline and up to his ear. He moved into it like a cat who was being scratched in the right spot. She nibbled the lobe of his ear and his hands clenched. They were just under her ass, on the upper most of her thigh and she was turned on too.   
They pulled back to look at each other and Gajeel blushed, “We should check out the knee o’ yours shorty.”  
Levy crossed her arms and tried her cutest pout, “But Gajeel…”   
He walked her back over to the bed and set her down. He went back in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and pulled out a black satchel.   
Levy crossed one leg and extended the injured one.   
Gajeel kneeled in front of her and began to blush, again. Levy never knew how much of a gentleman Gajeel was. He got embarrassed at seeing girls naked, he wouldn’t have sex with her even if it were to help him, and he wouldn’t even try to sneak a peak while she was changing. There was a nagging feeling that Levy wouldn’t be able to get Black Steel Gajeel to play rough in bed.   
Gajeel opened the bag and pulled out antiseptic and big bandage, he cleaned and wrapped the (in Levy’s opinion) trivial wound.   
“All set shrimp.” Gajeel said as he got up and put the bag away, “Now get some shut eye. Big day tomorrow.”  
It was Levy’s turn to blush. He told her to sleep in his bed. Every single fiber of her being told her to flop down and roll around in the soft sheets and comforter, to take in his smell and then sleep all night, but Levy’s rational brain kicked in. Would he be sleeping next to her? Was this the only bed in the house? Did she want him to sleep next to her? Of course she did. But..  
Levy shook her head, she was overthinking things again.   
Gajeel started walking out the bedroom door, “Night Shrimp.”  
He turned off the lights.


	48. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
Lucy positioned herself just above his length. He could smell her wetness drip out of her and on to him. She lowered herself onto him. He felt her warmth envelop him and he groaned with pleasure.   
He gripped her hips tightly and began bouncing her up and down. He timed his thrusts so that she would get the full length of his cock when she was sitting fully. With every bounce she would give a little, “Ah!” Her boobs bounced and Natsu wanted to hickey them more. Those were his. He thrusted into Lucy again. And again. And again. He brought her up and smashed her when she came down.   
“OH FUCK YEH!” Natsu moaned in pleasure as he could feel it start to build up more. His orgasm would be soon if he wasn’t careful. Lucy was biting her lip and eyes shut and she sighed and moaned with every thrust of his pelvis. He could smell her building up as well. He wanted her to orgasm hard her first time. He stopped her bouncing and thrusted into her as far as he could go, which made her moan loud. He pulled out which was received with a whimper from his lover.   
He placed her on her back and spread her legs apart as wide as they could go, which was almost horizontal. He lined himself up and prepared for the instant pleasure. He thrusted into her viciously, it was met by a loud scream of approval from Lucy. He wanted to try something.   
“Hey Luce.”  
“Yeah?” she said her breathing ragged and a hint of mild irritation in her voice. He rotated his pelvis so she wouldn’t have to stop enjoying herself. He was balls deep in the woman of his dreams but there was one more component in his dream.  
“Lucy, call me Sir.”


	49. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
He turned off the light. He let Levy have his bed, he liked to sleep outside anyway. He grabbed his travel roll and jacket and began to walk out the door until he heard the sound of small feet walking to the door. Levy peaked around the doorframe.  
“Gajeel?” She inquired, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to bed Shorty, you should too. It is late. At this rate you are only going to get 3 hours of sleep at best.”  
“But Gajeel your rest is important too. Come sleep in your own bed. I promise I wont try anything.” She said in her matter of fact tone of voice.  
Gajeel sighed outwardly pretending it was a hardship for him to go to bed with a beautiful woman wearing his clothes.   
“Fine.” He turned around, dropped his jacket and travel roll, and crawled into his bed. Levy followed suit and they both laid down and exhaled.   
“Gajeel.” Levy said, “You are my boyfriend now right?”  
“Gihi.” Gajeel smirked, “That depends. You gonna try anything tonight?”  
Levy blushed, “No! I already told you I wouldn’t try anything!”  
“Tch, what a shame that is.” Gajeel teased her, “You know Shrimp, I never said I wouldn’t try anything.”  
He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and he placed the other on her opposite hip. She rolled over so she was on her side with her head and one hand on his bare chest and her feet tangled in his legs.  
He kissed the top of her head, “Lev. I’ll be anything you want me to be. As long as I can be with you.”  
She smiled and shut her eyes. Gajeel watched this precious fairy sleeping on top of him and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.


	50. Lucy's POV NSFW

LUCY  
He wanted her to call him Sir? God that was so fucking sexy.   
“Of course sir.” She said breathlessly as he was still balls deep in her, thrusting slowly, teasingly, “on one condition.”  
“And that is?” Natsu said as he penetrated her again.   
“Sir, call me names. Please?” She begged and whined as he thrusted her again.   
Natsu smirked at her.  
“Get on your knees, bitch. Ass in the air.” Natsu commanded.  
“Yes sir.” Lucy meekly replied.  
She did as he said and he began to line himself up for doggy style.   
“Ok, slut. You aren’t allowed to cum until I say so. Got it?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I didn’t hear you, you little dirty little whore.”  
“Ah yes! Yes sir, Sir please. I need it. It is killing me! Please!”  
Natsu smiled devilishly, “Oh? Are you making demands now? Dirty little slut wants some cock huh?”  
“Good God YES!” Lucy screamed, the lust was consuming her. She was so goddamned horny.   
“Yes what?” Natsu said in a straight even tone.  
“Yes SIR!” Lucy lifted her ass farther in the air, she needed it. Now. Natsu lightly spanked her ass and put just the tip of his rock solid cock in her pussy.   
She tried to move it farther in herself but he moved with her.   
“Is this was the dirty little whore wants?” Natsu asked.  
“YES SIR! PLEASE NATSU-SAMA! FUCK ME!” Lucy begged. Her pussy could only take so much of this.   
Natsu plunged into her and thrusted into her fast and hard, he gave her no time to whine or even scream.   
“NATSU-SAMA! SIR! I’m going to cum!” Lucy squealed. She could feel it building up Her pussy quivering with pleasure and lust.   
“Not yet, bitch.” Natsu grunted. She could tell he was almost there too.   
“MASTER PLEASE!” Lucy begged, she couldn’t hold it back much longer.  
“FUCK YES LUCE NOW!” Natsu moaned loudly. She let herself cum, she squirted all over Natsu and his cock. She felt so goddamned satisfied, but she still has a tickle of horniness in her clit.  
As soon as Lucy finished squirting, Nastu unleashed the biggest sex grunt ever. He came inside her. His hot sticky cum flooded her and trickled down her vagina. It triggered her clit. Something about Natsu cumming inside of her triggered another orgasm.   
“Nastsu-sama my clit!” She begged.   
He rolled her over aggressively, and wiped his cum away with one hand. He bent down and licked up her pussy to her clit.   
“AH! Natsu-sama!”  
He licked her throbbing clit, she felt cum building again. He flicked it with his tongue and rubbed up and down with it fast. She needed him, again.   
“FUCK! SIR! FUCK ME!” She screamed wanting the pleasure that was just out of reach.   
He did as he was told and moved swiftly into position. He penetrated her and she immediately squirted all over him once again.   
They were both breathing heavily and collapsed as soon as Lucy’s 2nd orgasm was finished. They were both quiet for a few moments.  
“Luce?” Natsu asked her, “How was that?”  
“Mindblowing.” She confessed.


	51. Levy's POV

LEVY  
Snuggled up against his warm skin and his strong arm around her, Levy fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	52. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
He woke up several hours later (it was past lunch time) to Levy still curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He smiled, this was the life. He knew he should feel panicked, they overslept by several hours but he felt more content than anything. He moved his arm out from under her slowly as to not wake her, but she groaned and shuffled anyway. That’s when he realized, somehow he snaked out of his pants last night. He was only in his boxers.  
“Lev?” Gajeel whispered.  
“Yeh” she mumbled back in a sleepy voice.  
“We overslept.”  
“Whatimeisit?” She groaned slurring her words together.  
“It is 1:30.”  
Levy’s eye snapped open, “WHAT? Oh my god we are so late!”  
Gajeel noticed that even though she was panicking she never made a move to get up.   
“Gihi” Gajeel purred into her ear, “that just means more time for us. The deadweight of Team Shadowgear can manage for a while.”  
“Gajeel” She moaned as his purring turned into tiny neck kisses. He was so preoccupied with Levy that he didn’t hear someone run up to his house until it was too late.  
BANG BANG BANG  
Someone knocked on his door.   
“Screw ‘em” Gajeel whispered into Levy’s neck and kept on doing his thing.   
Levy murmured agreement.   
Then Gajeel heard something he wasn’t prepared for. Footsteps in his house.  
He got up out of bed in the blink of an eye leaving Levy alone in the King size bed whining for him to come back.   
“What’s wrong Gajeel?” She whined.  
“LEVY!” Jet and Droy shouted her name, “Where are you? What has this big brute done to you! We have been searching for you all morning! Levy! Scream! We will find you!”   
“Tch.” Gajeel wasn’t too pleased that these jokers were in his house, “Get out of my house.”   
Droy stammered out a response, “n-n-n-not uh-uh-until You g-g-g-give us Levy back!”  
Gajeel stepped into the bedroom doorway so they couldn’t see her.   
“Since when are you her bodyguards?” Gajeel growled, they needed to back off. She was his to protect.   
“Gajeel…” Levy peaked out behind his torso. She had a major case of bedhead and his shirt was loosely hanging off her shoulder. She gasped when she saw Jet and Droy.  
“Jet! Droy! Uh-um-uh what are you doing here?!” She said pulling down Gajeel’s shirt to try and hide the fact she wasn’t wearing pants, then she began furiously trying to fix her hair.  
“We..uh… came to uh find you…” Jet stuttered, his eyes hungrily taking in Levy’s half naked form.  
“Yeah well you found her. Now get out.” Gajeel stated annoyed, and put one arm across Levy’s body, protectively.


	53. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
He was so goddamn in love with her. She made him see stars. They cleaned up from their session of passion and snuggled close to one another. He loved her so goddamn much. She fell asleep but Natsu couldn’t. He was exhausted but he wanted to look at her more, memorize every detail of her face. Her round, soft, pink lips formed a perfect bow. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate. Her hair was like spun gold. She was powerful and sexy and all his. Natsu fell asleep, beaming.


	54. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
Lucy woke up to a knock on the door. She looked around but the only thing she saw that was any sort of indication that Natsu was there last night was his scarf. She shoved it under her comforter. She slid on her PJs and went to the door. She opened it and saw Gray standing in her doorway.  
“Oh hey Gray! What’s going on?” She asked then yawned.   
“Hey Luce. Sorry to wake you. But right now there is a huge manhunt in the guild. Levy was supposed to be at the guildhall early this morning for a job and she wasn’t there. Jet and Droy are losing their shit. You haven’t seen her-“   
“Yo Luce! Where did you throw my –“ Natsu walked out of Lucy’s bathroom wearing nothing but a loose towel around his waist.   
Lucy turned red.   
“What are you doing here Gray.” Natsu asked curtly.   
“Nothing.” Gray said and turned on his heel and walked out.


	55. Levy's POV

LEVY  
She was in her underwear and Gajeel’s shirt and messy hair. Two of her best friends stood 5 feet from her, and they were staring at her like she was a piece of meat.   
She was so uncomfortable.  
“Levy.” Gajeel said and handed her his jacket. She silently thanked him as she slipped it on and used it to cover herself.   
“No!” Droy exclaimed, “Wear my jacket!”  
“No! Mine!” Jet chirped.   
Gajeel took a step toward them, towering over them, “no.”  
They both took a step back.  
“Levy tell him-“ Jet started. Gajeel shot him a look, which shut him up.  
“Guys!” Levy spoke, “I’m not going to tell Gajeel what to do. He is my boyfriend.”  
All three of the boys looked at her, two in utter shock and one in subtle pride.  
“Wait- You and him?”   
“Yes.” She stated leaving no room for argument, “Now if you wouldn’t mind we were just about to do some stuff that we don’t need company for. Soooo.” She gestured to the door.   
They both, still shell shocked, shuffled to the door still staring at her.   
“Gajeel, after you escort them out, I’ll be in the bedroom.”  
“Gihi.” Gajeel said, “Get out, NOW”


	56. Natsu's POV

NATSU  
He can’t believe Gray would have the balls to go to Luce’s apartment after the conversation they had. Damn Stripper. After Gray left, Natsu watched Lucy basically melt from embarrassment. He embarrassedly scratched the back of wet head, “Heh. Sorry Luce I didn’t realize that someone was here.”  
She couldn’t look him in the face. She turned around and flopped face down on her bed.   
“Oh my god! I can’t even believe that! Now Gray knows we are sleeping together!”   
“Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later right?” Natsu asked.  
“Well yeah but… It wasn’t supposed to happen like that!” She cried into her pillow.  
Geeze, he didn’t know it was that important to her.   
“Luce, if you want I can go talk to him.” Natsu offered sitting next to her.  
She peaked one eye up from the comforter.  
“Really?”, she sniffled.   
“Yeah, sure. Why not? It’s none of that Icicle’s business anyway.” He responded. He knew Gray wouldn’t take to kindly to being told to back off and Natsu didn’t really care anymore if anyone knew about them, except Happy and Lisanna. He didn’t want them to know, he wouldn’t know how to break it to Happy. Or Lisanna. Damn. Lisanna would be the hard one. Natsu flashed back to year 782, the Day before Lisanna died.

“Nastu! Happy!” Lisanna had cried out to them from a distance. Happy was pleasantly perched on top of their little straw ‘house’ and waived at her.  
“Hey Lis!” Natsu shouted and waved his hand in the air. He gave the fish that was on the spit one more good flame roast.   
Lisanna jogged toward them, “Mmm. Natsu! That smells really good!”  
“Yeah I know right!” Natsu smiled at her, all teeth. She kissed his cheek and gave Happy a huge bear hug.  
“How are my boys?” She asked snuggling Happy.  
“We are great!” Happy squeaked happily.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Natsu joked, “Happy! Get off of your mother.” 

Natsu was shaken out of his reminiscing by Lucy putting her head in his lap. “Thank you Natsu.” She whispered, “I love you.”  
Natsu put one hand on her silky blonde hair. He loved her so much. He was so conflicted; he loved Lucy but Lisanna was his first everything.   
He thought she was his soul mate, until she died. He exhaled trying to level himself.   
“I love you too Luce.”


	57. Levy's POV

LEVY  
She can’t believe what she just did, but they deserved it. They took it too far this time. She flopped on Gajeel’s bed and crawled into the sheets. Ugh. Men. She heard Gajeel usher the boys out of the house, then the door slammed.   
He walked into the room, “Ok. Do ya wanna explain what just happened.” He leaned against the doorframe.  
Levy motioned for him to come to the bed. He ran and jumped and made her go airborn for a few seconds.   
“Geeheehee” He giggled and laid on his back, “Now what was with chasing them away? I mean I don’t like ‘em much, but you do. They coulda stayed if you wanted.”  
Levy saw her opening.  
She crawled on top of him and put one hand on either side of his face. His eyes widened. She made sure she straddled his junk and only touched it lightly.  
She whispered, “Gajeel. You told me you would get my answer about mating with you in the morning. Well it is morning. And my answer is the same.”   
He looked totally shocked.  
She swiveled her hips a little, getting his dick rock solid.   
“Lev.” He groaned, “I don’t know.”  
She pulled back and sat up, “What do you mean?”  
“Do you want to commit to me forever?”   
“Yes. Anymore stupid questions?”   
“One more.” Gajeel smiled and picked up the necklace off his neck. He bit the chain and ate it. All that was left was a small ring.  
“Levy McGarden. I ain’t the best with words and I ain’t smart but I sure as hell will protect you with ever fiber of my being. The first time I met you, I didn’t understand you or those two idiots you hang out with. I did some bad things in the past but whenever I’m with you ya make me feel like they don’t matter. Ya aren’t my girl, but will ya be? Mine I mean. Forever?”  
He gave her the small ring that was a perfect fit around her finger.  
“I ain’t asking ya to marry me tomorrow. But eventually will ya?” Gajeel smiled shyly.   
Levy felt a tear roll down her face.   
“GAH!” Gajeel panicked, “I didn’t mean to make ya cry Shorty! I’m sorry!!”   
“No!” Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel’s neck with so much force he fell over, “Gajeel Redfox. I am good with words and books and strategy but I’m not powerful. I would be a fool not to marry you. I love you Black Steel Gajeel, you big handsome dork!”  
Gajeel shouted in victory and kissed her. Levy still felt the butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her. She balled her hands up in his hair, and kissed him back with her entire heart and soul.


	58. Lucy's POV

LUCY  
She was mortified. She can’t believe Natsu’s horrible timing. Even though the boys didn’t say much Lucy knew something was wrong. They were two of her three best friends. She loved Natsu but Gray was her best guy friend; she felt like she needed to resolve this herself.  
“Natsu?” Lucy piped up, her head still on his lap.  
“Wassup?” He responded; it looked like his mind was on other things.  
“I think I’ll go talk to Gray myself.” She said as she got up slowly.  
“Really? Ok, I guess. Are you sure?” He asked. He seemed concerned.   
She laughed a little, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. He wont hurt me, unlike you. I don’t want you two to brawl again.”  
Natsu shrugged and layed down on Lucy’s bed. Something felt off about him, she thought.  
She unbuttoned her top a little so her cleavage was obvious then walked over to him and laid on her stomach next to him.  
“So, Natsu. Penny for your thoughts.” She said flirtily.   
He looked over to her and his eyes caught on her chest. SUCCESS.  
“Uh. Nothing Luce. Nothing at all. However,” he said gesturing to her sexily laid out position, “There seems to be something on your mind.”  
Lucy grinned devilishly and turned around so she was laying on her back next to him. She sexily stretched and arched her back.  
Natsu wrapped two arms around her and dragged her toward him, “Excuse me, I can’t have you being that cute when we have to get to the guild hall for Mira’s announcement.” He kissed her neck down to her shoulder and nibbled her a little. She leaned into it, she really liked his nibbles now. She rubbed her ass against Natsu’s junk, and felt a small exhale on her neck.   
She stood up and began to take off her clothes.   
“Luce…” Natsu began.  
“You’re right we have to get to the Guild. So I need to get dressed.” She pulled on a new bra and matching panties. She was hoping to get Natsu hot and bothered so he would make a move on her, but he seemed to be playing it cool. Except, Lucy could see that he was checking her out from the corner of his eye.   
Mission Accomplished.


	59. Gajeel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have been super busy!!!!!

**_GAJEEL_ **

YAHH!! Gajeel cheered in his head, Nailed it!  Now that little blue fairy was his. He kissed her and she kissed him. It was the best feeling ever. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She was so delicate and here she was lying on top of him. He sat up and pulled her with him until he was sitting and she was sitting on his lap facing him. _Just like last night_ , he thought to himself. She looked him in the eye with some sort of determination.

He leaned forward to kiss her but faked her out and kissed her neck. A small sigh of contentedness escaped her pink lips. He felt her hands on his abs, slowly making her way down to the waistband of his underwear. He kissed her jawline and found her lips again. His hands ran up her back, under _his_ jacket. They kissed and fell into a trance of each other.


	60. Natsu's POV

**_NATSU_ **

He couldn’t stop thinking about the past. He kept thinking of that last day, the last day Lisanna was his.

 

_After dinner they put Happy to bed. They sat outside their hut, her sitting on his lap. His chin was on her shoulder and she leaned back on him._

_“Natsu?” she asked._

_“Yah, babe?” Natsu responded, sleepily._

_“Mira asked me to go on a job with her tomorrow. So I’m going to be gone for a couple weeks…”_

_He tilted his head toward her and responded flirtily, “Oh really?”_

_She turned around and faced him, “Oh yes Mr. Dragneel. Now, I’ve got a fire a little lower than my belly.”_

_Nastu chuckled and thought to himself, she really knows what I like._

_She stood up and helped him up and they walked away from their ‘house’. They walked over to the forest to their spot. About a month prior Lisanna made a second den for them. This time it was Natsu and Lisanna only. When they got there they began to rip each other’s clothes off viciously._

_“Nat-ssuu,” Lisanna teased, “Sorry, ahem, Mr. Dragneel. Please fuck me. Now!”_

_“I don’t take orders from you.” He hissed in her ear, “You take orders from me. Now suck my dick.”_

 

Natsu couldn’t believe he was thinking of this. Not now. He was with Lucy. He could’ve gone back to Lisanna but he didn’t, he chose Luce.


	61. Lucy's POV

**_LUCY_ **

She walked to the guildhall to find Gray. She had left Natsu wanting in her apartment. She felt like such a temptress so he held her head a little higher walking the streets. She called on Plue and he walked with her. Like old times.

She made it to the guildhall about 5 minutes before Mirajane’s announcement.

She saw Gray and flagged him down, “Gray! Gray! Gray!”

He saw her and turned away, obviously not wanting to talk to her.

“Gray Fullbuster, You come here right now!” Lucy put her foot down angrily, trying to sound like Erza.

Now Gray knew she was serious and he stopped walking, but he didn’t turn around.

“Gray, come here. Talk to me.” Lucy pleaded with the ice mage.

She saw him sigh in defeat and he beckoned her to follow him with his head.  He resumed his pace and she had to sprint to catch up to him.  As soon as she caught up to him she looked at him, his face frozen in a look of… Lucy honestly couldn’t tell. She thought she saw a twitch on anger, a little bit of sadness, but mostly annoyance.

“Gray, talk to me! Please. I need to explain." Lucy grabbed his arm and jerked him to face her.

“Lucy…” Gray murmured to her, he grabbed her wrists and held her hands down.

Lucy looked up at him wide eyed, she then realized how tall he was. Gray was easily 5 inches taller than her, even in her heels. In her heels, she could just about look Natsu in the eyes.

She wondered what had come over her. She had liked Natsu ever since she met him in Hargeon, but this moment. She looked at Gray, easily one of her best friends, with lust.

Maybe because she had finally experienced the touch of a man and now craved it, the thought of Gray’s tall lean body against hers. She shook her head.

She shook her head. She wanted Natsu's touch, not just anyone's. 

“Lucy…” Gray repeated, his eyes searching hers for something, “Why?”

“Why?” She repeated confused, “Why what?”

“Why Natsu?”

She blushed, was Gray telling her that he liked her?

“Um.” She stuttered, she never knew that Gray liked her, “I, uh don’t know.”

She did know. She really did know. She loved Natsu. But being here, looking at Gray, she had feelings for him too.

“Lucy…” His deep rumbling voice said for the third time

“Stop! Stop saying my name like that Gray!” She said wrapping her arms around herself.

“Like what?” He asked, his eyebrow shooting up at her reaction.

“Like… Like… like you were doing! Stop that!” Lucy shouted, every time she heard her name she felt her gut clench, in a good way. A sexual way.

A sexual way.

“Lucy, do you like the way I say your name?” He smirked at her and leaned against the guild wall.

“N-n-n-no. I don’t” She lied.

“Lucy,” He said and saw her tremble, “Lucy I think you do.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, she clung to his jacket, her face on his warm bare chest.


	62. Levy's POV

**_LEVY_ **

Gajeel was sitting up, his back against the wall. She could tell he wanted more but she wasn’t gonna give in easily. Good Gods, she was head over heels. This man, he was just… She sighed. He was just perfect for her. She decided to do an experiment with him. For science, she thought to herself, just for science. She kissed his neck and jaw and listened to a low moan escape his lips.

“Lev.” He warned, “Be careful with the teasing. I don’t have a lot of patience.”

She giggled in his ear, “Is that so Mr. Redfox, Gihi.”

She imitated his little laugh and he pulled her close to him as if to kiss her and she ducked from his grasp.

“SOLID SCRIPT: Restraints!” She cast her magic power and magical ropes materialized over Gajeel’s wrists and ankles. They tied him down to the bed and Levy crawled on him until she was looking him in the eye.

“Now let's see. Where were we? Oh right. Teasing.” Levy giggled and started kissing down his shredded abs toward his pelvis.

He was squirming in the restraints but she was sure they would hold, she giggled again.

She grabbed his waistband in her teeth and looked up to see him looking down at her. Maintaining eye contact she slowly started to pull down his black boxers.

“Gah! Levy!” He complained noisily, “C’mon! This is torture.”

She didn’t reply, as she had a mouthful of underwear.

In her head, she was laughing and lustful. She wanted to get revenge for him making her horney. And revenge was sweet, or in this case…. salty.


	63. Natsu's POV

**_NATSU_ **

He made his way to the guildhall, slowly. He was still mulling over the memories that had hijacked his thoughts earlier. Natsu wanted things to go back to the way they were, but at the same time. He didn’t. He was really happy with Luce but she didn’t know him like Lisanna did. Lisanna was his best friend since they were kids, friendship that turned into a romance that was cut short. When she got back they didn’t really talk about what they were going to do about their relationship, because Natsu had already fallen hard for Lucy.

STUPID THINKING! Natsu thought to himself, Dumb feelings.

He walking into the guild hall for Mira’s announcement and didn’t see Gray or Lucy anywhere. They were probably talking about what had happened. Lucy asked him to stay out of it, so he didn’t go looking for them. He wandered over to Cana and Erza.

“Hey guys.” He said nonchalantly.

“Hey Natsu.” Cana replied then took a swig of whatever was in the bottle in her hand.

“Hello Natsu!” Erza smiled devilishly, “I’ve been hearing rumors about you and our resident Celestial Spirit wizard. Are the rumors true? Are you guys an item?”

Natsu reddened a little, “I guess. I don’t really know.”

Erza slapped him hard on the back, knocking the wind out of him, “That’s WONDERFUL Natsu! I’m so proud!”

Coughing and raggedly breathing Natsu pushed her away a little, “Relax, Erza.”

“How can I relax! You both have probably already gone on the most romantic dates and chastely kissed and snuggled under the stars.” If it were physically possible, hearts would have popped out of Erza’s eyes.

Natsu laughed to himself, _Right. Chaste. Last night was anything but chaste and romantic._

Lucy came around from one of the guild’s hallways and saw Natsu and Erza and walked over to join them.

Keep cool Natsu, he thought to himself, you are good. just act reasonable.

Lucy came over to them and he grabbed her hand possessively.

She was his.

 


	64. Lucy's POV

**_LUCY_ **

She blushed and looked over at him, surprised he would do something so blatant in public. She saw a little blush in his cheeks but said nothing about it.  What had happened with Gray…. She shouldn’t have even thought about it. She was in love with Natsu, and had been for some time now. Gray was but a crush that she would get over soon, Natsu was her love.

She snuggled into Natsu as Mirajane began her announcement, “Alright! Members of Fairytail! I will need your full attention! Next week is Fairy Hill’s renovation! That means we will need housing for many of the women in our guild. Now, the master gave me permission to have the girls stay in the guys dorms for the week, I think we should turn it into a guild bonding experience! So every guy’s name is in this hat! Now every girl who lives in Fairy Hills will pick a name out of the hat that will be your roomie until the renovations are done! Does that make sense?”

Everyone clapped, some more enthusiastically than others. Mira held the hat up and called on Laki to go first. She got paired with Max. Then Cana who got paired with Nab, she didn’t seem too happy about that. Then it was Evergreen’s turn. Lucy watched as the blood drained out of the fairy’s face.

“Elfman?” Evergreen squeaked, she took a timid look toward Mira and saw the she-devil grinning with satisfaction.

“but wait! Elfman doesn’t have a dorm!” someone chirped in the back.

“Elfman is actually staying in the male dorms for now, Our house is being remodeled too while the workers are in town! So Lisanna and I will also need a place to stay. I guess I will draw next!”

Mira drew Laxus’ name and Lisanna drew Bixlow’s.

“Strauss’s and the Thunder Legion; ALRIGHT Baybees!” Bixlow cackled.  

After everyone drew names, there were only three slips of paper left in the hat. Juvia’s hand trembled as it went in, knowing that one of the slips of paper was Gray.

She literally melted when she read the name, her eyes turning into big pink hearts. She lunged herself at Gray, “GRAY-SAMA! Juvia gets to live with you!! Juvia might actually die of happiness.”

Lastly, Wendy went and pulled out the name Freed. Freed looked so proud that Wendy, who he referred to as his ‘charge’, would be staying with him. After Wendy’s first ‘solo’ mission in which Master asked Freed to accompany her, Freed had always kept an eye on the young Sky Maiden.

Lucy smiled, it seemed that everyone was paired with someone they liked. There was one slip left in the hat.

“Levy?” Mira called, “Does anyone know where she is?”

Immediately gazes went to either Lucy or Jet and Droy. The boys both looked angry, and Lucy put on her best, ‘I –dunno’ face.

Mira looked over to the two members of Team Shadowgear and said sickly sweet, “Jet. Droy. Where is Levy?”

The both grumble something until they saw a long black crack sprouting under Mira’s right eye. They could tell she was losing her patience.

Jet snapped in both anger and fear, “Probably still fucking that Iron bastard.”

The entire guild hall hushed. Murmurs discussing what had just been said were being passed along silently.

“Wait did you hear that.”

“Oh my god Levy and Gajeel, I totally called it!”

“Damnit! I bet Mira 3,000 Jewel that Levy was going to end up with Jet.”

“You think that’s bad I bet her 5,000 that Levy was going to end up with Droy!”

Mira looked at Jet in shock, the crack slowly fading away, “Wait. Levy and Gajeel? Since when?”

Lucy’s jaw dropped. Then she grinned ear to ear, she was so happy for her friend.  

“Who the fuck cares.” Jet said angrily.

 “Well! I guess Max doesn’t have to worry about a roommate. Meeting adjourned! Have a great day!” Mira chirped, ending the meeting suddenly and walking over to Jet and Droy. She grabbed them by the ears and began dragging them away. Everyone turned and looked when they screeched in pain.

“We are going to have a little chat, boys.”

Lucy felt bad for them until she and Natsu were also summoned by the She-Devil.

“Natsu and Lucy, please come as well!”

The duo shared a look of terror, what did Mira want from them.

They slowly followed the S-class wizard to a room behind the bar. She plopped down Jet and Droy on a couch and motioned for Natsu and Lucy to take a seat as well.

“Oh Natsu dear, shut the door please.”

“Y-yes M-ma’am.” Natsu’s voice trembled like it does when Erza requests things of him.

“Alrighty then! Let’s start with Jet and Droy.” Mira smiled, “Tell me what you know about Levy and Gajeel.”

She took a double take at the white-haired wizard, Mira brought them in there for gossip?!

Lucy sighed…. Of course, Mira brought them here for gossip.


End file.
